Ontario Mew Mew Phase 1 Chapter 1
by DJ-Sai
Summary: Ontario Mew Mew is based in the province of Ontario Hence the title, and is based in the town soon city of Carleton Place. The girls and boy in the story are kinda based off of real people, but Ryou and Keiichiro are their own. Please, enjoy the fic!


Sunny days, blue skies, and all the friends you could ask for. The anime club goers at Notre Dame Catholic High School stay late after school to watch anime, work on costumes, and plan trips to local conventions. Well, some do, others join but only show up for certain things. Ice Miruoi, Chocho Shimai, Kisaki Brownie, and Honey Niakawa only joined to get in on group discounts for conventions and help on costumes, plus to show off their artsy side. 

Ice Miruoi; Long blond hair down to the middle of her spine, icey cold blue eyes, and a personality to match. She may act like a super star, but she really is just another normal girl trying to make it in the real world.

Chocho Shimai; Shoulder length wavy dark green with aqua green highlights. Green eyes of serenity and her personality, well, clumsy, friendly, and easily amused.

Kisaki Brownie; Dark brown top of spine length hair, golden brown eyes, and a sweet personality that will leave you happy when she gets within 10 feet of you.

Honey Niakawa; Sweet dirty blond hair to the bottoms of her ears, cute golden eyes, and a personality that will leave you hurt if you get on her bad-side. She has a temper when you get near her friends.

Sota Sato; Sweet dark purple hair down to the bottom of his ears, cute deep green eyes, and a super cute personality. He loves being playful, dressing up in girls clothes, and shopping. He is a little cheeky at times, but he loves getting into trouble.

Ice, Chocho, Kisaki and Honey walked down the street, heading for their local pit stop, Page & Turners, for a coffee, a book, and a small bite to eat before they went their separate ways to go to their own homes."So, Chocho, what do you have for homework tonight? I got stuck with more Religion work, and some silly science stuff." Ice said, with a sigh, as she detests work. "I got some religion work too, but that's all I have for tonight. I guess having the upper hand at science is worth it." Chocho said, with a smirk adding a little bounce to her step. "Ugh...Mr.Lamesly gave us more Geography work. I absolutly hate it! I find History more fun!" Kisaki said, with a deep sigh, and an angry tone. "Well, I got no homework, since I brown-nose and get on the teachers good side." Honey said, with a tinge of evilness added to her happy tone.The girls continued walking down main street, headed right for Page & Turners, when suddenly, they all saw, what had become of their favourite place."Oh my goodness! What happend here!?" Shouts Ice, making people on the street turn to look at her like she is a nutjob. "I think they sold out to a differnt, bigger cafe." Says Chocho with a mildly scared tone. "Oh boy. Who bought our fave hang? Some rich gal and her servants?" Kisaki says with a sneer. "Let's hope not. I mean, a gay bar is better then a ritzy palace!" Honey says, whimpering.The girls went in for a closer inspection, upon seeing the sign in the front of it, reading +Cafe Mew Mew+.  
"Huh...so it's a cafe about cats?" Says Ice, dully. "No silly, it's just a name." Says Chocho, hopefully. "I hope they serve food!" Kisaki says with a hungry look on her face as she rubs her tummy. "I hope they are friendly and nice." Honey says, shying away from the door, trying to hide behind Ice.  
"Welcome To Cafe Mew Mew! We just opened! Come on in and join the fun!" Says a bouncy young boy, hopping about in a cute little uniform.  
Ice, Chocho, Kisaki and Honey all just stand there, scared out of their minds.  
"What or who was that?" Says Ice, pointing into the cafe.  
"I'm not sure...but it sure is hyper." Chocho says, hoping it's not gonna be hyper all day.  
"I just hope they have food!" Kisaki says, still rubbing her tummy.  
"As long as that creature doesn't hurt you guys, I will try to be kind." Says Honey in a defense full tone.  
The girls walk in the cafes giant doors, looking about with curious eyes. Then they stop, and there, they see, two people they thought wre fiction! Or well, two guys who look like they were from their fave series, Tokyo Myu Myu.  
"You know...this place looks familiar and feels like we have seen it before.." Says Ice with observing eyes.  
"I think those are Ryou and Keiichiro from the Manga/Anime, Tokyo Myu Myu. Or well, they look very close to it." Says Chocho, trying to re-educate her friends.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew. I am Keiichiro, I design cakes and cook, while Ryou manages the cafe. We are in need of waitresses, would you be willing to join our team? You get to wear cute uniforms if you join." Keiichiro says, tempting the girls with sketches of the uniforms."It pays 10$ an hour." Says Ryou, eyeing the girls with those aqua eyes of his.  
"Come on! It'll be fun! Join us! Wheeeheeee!" Says the mysterious guy in the cute uniform running about, setting tables and washing dishes.  
The four girls point at the hyper boy running about. "Who is that?" They all say, pointing to him.  
"Oh him? That's Sota Sato. Resident busboy. He gets paid 10$ an hour to clean dishes, wait tables, and take orders." Says Ryou.  
"He needs some partners to help him out, one guy can't wait tables all day every day for weeks on end." Says Keiichiro.  
"Well, I guess so. As long as it is after school." they all say.  
"Sure thing. Get into the uniforms in the back. You each get a locker." Says Ryou, pointing to the back room.

The girls look about, trying to find what ones for them. Chocho got an aqua colord outfit, with dark aqua ribbons. Ice got a light purple outfit, with light pink ribbons. Honey got a yellow outfit with orange ribbons. And finally, Kisaki got a cute Dark orange outfit with caramel ribbons.

The girls walked out of the change rooms in their cafe outfits, talking to each other on the way.

"I hope the uniforms fit okay." Keiichiro says, smiling and kissing Ice's had like a gentleman. Ice's face turns bright red. "Looks like Ice is easily infatuated by gentlemen." Chocho says, snickering. "I am not infatuated by pretty boy men with blond hair, Cho!" Ice says, practically shouting in ChoCho's ear. Chocho stands there, taking it. Then pushes Ice off of her. "Ryou? Can I talk to you in the back?" Chocho asks, pointing to the back room. "Uh, okay..." Says Ryou, looking confused."Look, there is something I gotta ask you. It's about us. Why us? And what is with that Sugar kid? Is there something you're not telling us?" Chocho says, asking the 20 questions like normal. "I needed some waitresses to man the cafe at 3:00, considering we serve treats of all kinds. Plus, I will let you know something. But not now." Ryou says, with a wink and a smile.  
They both walk out of the back room, the others sitting at the tables, talking and whatnot. Chocho goes to sit next to Honey. Ryou stands up and makes an annoucment.  
"Girls, you are part of Mew Mew Phase 2. An extesive project continued from when I lived in Tokyo. I injected 6 girls with endangerd animal DNA so they could save the earth from the Aliens." Ryou says, proudly.  
"WHAT!?" They all yell, making Ryou fall over.  
"This is why I need you all. You all have the genetic structure for the animal DNA to fuse with your own. Honey, her animal is the Honey Bee. Chocho's is the Birdwing Butterfly. Brownie is infused with the Orangatang. Ice is infused with a beach mouse. And Sugar. He is infused with Swift Fox. Any further questions?" Ryou says, with a tired smirk.  
"So, how do we transform like the other mew mews?" Ice asks, looking tired out.  
"Yori here will give you your pendants when the time comes. Till then, Ice, look after Yori." Ryou says as he tosses the little puff ball Yori at her.  
"Yori desu! Pocky yummy! Food!" Yori spouts, as he is being held by his tail. The day continued like any other day for the Mews', working, serving treats and drinks to the costumers that came in after school, and going home to do their home work and talk to one another. The weekend was finally there, in their grasp, and they finally got a chance to converse on their break.

"I dunno bout you guys, but I think this Ryou guy is a quack. I mean, Mew Mews'? The heck? There hasn't been an Alien or Kirema Anima since we got told the info." Ice says, frustrated.  
"Well, it could be that we are scaring them off before they even come to earth." Honey says.  
"Well, what ever the reason-" The building started to shake. Everyone hid under a table and tried to remain calm.  
"What just happened?" Brownie exclaims.  
Ryou and Keiichiro burst into the break lounge.  
"It was a tremor. An Alien and Kirema Anima are here. You need to transform!" Ryou says.  
"WHAT!? Now?" The girls exclaim.  
"YUP! It's time to show you all what Sugar did before!" Sugar exclaims as he bursts into the room.

"Mew Mew Sugar, Metamorphosis!" Sugar yells while holding his pendant to his chest. -insert sparkley cute transformation sequence here-

The girls watch, amazed at what is happening before their very eyes.

"Mew Sugar Sanjou!" Sugar states as he finishes transforming and poses.

"Now it's your turn girls! Yori! You know what to do!" says Ryou.

"Yori good! Yori give Pendant to girls! Henshin! Henshin! Hurry!" Yori spouts while 'barfing' out the pendants.

"Mew Mew Honey"  
"Mew Mew ChoCho"  
"Mew Mew Ice"  
"Mew Mew Brownie!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

-insert MORE cute and fluffy and shiny and sparkly scenes here-

"Ta da!" says the group.

"Oh wow! Our outfits are Super Cute!" Spouts Honey.

Ryou watches, amazed that half of them are still checking themselves out, to see what was new.

"Alright, now get out there and remove the Kirema Anima from earth!"

"OKAY!" Says the girls and Sugar.

Outside the Cafe, awaits Tempura, an alien with Blue eyes, long brown hair in a pony tail, and an outfit that screams watermelons barfed on me while they ate grapes. Something that Ice noticed about her was a choker around her neck that had a heart on it.

"So, they sent the God Squad out to play, did they?" Says Tempura, with her snotty tone.  
"Fine then, I'll play! GO! KIREMA ANIMA! Attack those Mew Mews'!" Tempura's Kirema Anima comes out of the ground in the middle of the street.

"What should we do?" The girls ask Sugar.  
"Attack with your weapons. The name of them will come to your mind, just be ready to attack." Sugar responds.

Ice's eyes flash a gray blue color.  
"ICE SCYTHE!"

Ice jumps into the air above the Kirema Anima.

"RIBBON ICE SLASH!"

Ice slashes the Scythe in the air, hitting the Kirema Anima right on the head.


End file.
